


Pesterchum Workskin: A WIP

by rainw3tered



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Pesterchum Work Skin, Work Skin, i guess? sort of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainw3tered/pseuds/rainw3tered
Summary: A WIP testing page for a work skin meant to imitate Pesterchum's UI. Intended for PC. Readable with styling disabled. Currently somewhat broken on mobile. Currently still incomplete/experimental. Code/instructions will be posted when it's complete.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. progress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Mimic Email Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953412) by [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza). 



> i am a complete amateur so fyi
> 
> feedback on my bad css'ing? Hey well lmk chief i'd appreciate
> 
> expect an update ~late december when i have more time to fiddle around after my finals are over

**so what is this?**  
  
this is a test doc, sorta. the skin isn't really complete. it's readable with skins off, but broken/awful-looking on mobile.

Anyway, I was looking for a pesterchum skin for a fic and couldn't find one, so I cobbled together some bits. After a day, regretfully, I realised that the skin did not actually fit with my fic that well, and also it was totally unnecessary. Nevertheless, I might try and fix the borders and whatever and such later, and post a cleaner/more usable version with CSS/HTML if there's anyone interested.

*I'll probably post it either way, but i'd like to get some of the issues below ironed out, and I dunno how much time I'll be actively spending on this. see the next chapter for more notes. 

timaeusTestified   
timaeusTestifiedcarcinoGeneticistgallowsCalibrator  
timaeusTestified  


\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 12:00 --  
[12:00:14] TA: hey a22hole.  
[12:00:27] TA: get the fuck onliine.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is offline! --  
[12:02:08] TA: are you lii2teniing two me DK?  
[12:02:36] TA: get the hell back onliine riight now.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is offline! --  
[12:03:09] TA: ii told you iit wa2 a bad iidea you fuckiing IIDIIOT but no!!  
[12:03:19] TA: you ju2t had two thiink that you could do iit huh.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is offline! --  
[12:04:36] TA: all liike "yeah no biig deal ju2t goiing out two 2hove all thii2 2hiit 2o far above our paygrade iit ii2nt even iin warp dii2tance of our orbiit down my gapiing maw and al2o, ju2t for fun, do an acrobatiic fuckiing piirouette 2iix feet deep iintwo the fuckiing home-grown vegetable patch" or 2ome 2hiit.   
[12:04:58] TA: except there havent even BEEN vegetable patche2 two 2lam iintwo 2iince the fuckiing thiirty-2econd century.   
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is offline! --  
[12:05:24] TA: ok. you know what, thii2 better not be one of your 2iick fuckiing joke2.   
[12:05:46] TA: ehehe, liike thiings arent goiing horriibly wrong enough wiithout your 2hiitty 2en2e of humor or iirony or whatever.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is offline! --  
[12:07:24] TA: ii 2wear two god DK, iif you dont 2top pulliing thii2 bull2hiit thii2 moment, liike thii2 ii2 NOT the fuckiing tiime.   
[12:08:11] TA: liike yeah ha ha good one nobody laughed, now can you ju2t fuckiing 2top beiing an iin2ufferable douchebag and pull the 2liimy 2liicked-up yard2tiick out of your egregiiou2ly viiolated anal 2phiincter already.  
\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 12:22 --

  


  


**here are two screenshots i took of pesterchum, with some random bs i typed up, for comparison:**  
  


all text on the page is mine. css is cobbled together from the inspo work linked in the notes, online guides, default homestuck skin, messing around, etc. 

\-------------

currently modding html below:

timaeusTestified   
timaeusTestifiedtxcarcinoGeneticistxgallowsCalibratorx  
timaeusTestified  


\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 12:00 --  
[12:00:14] TA: hey a22hole.  
[12:00:27] TA: get the fuck onliine.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is offline! --  
[12:02:08] TA: are you lii2teniing two me DK?  
[12:02:36] TA: get the hell back onliine riight now.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is offline! --  
[12:03:09] TA: ii told you iit wa2 a bad iidea you fuckiing IIDIIOT but no!!  
[12:03:19] TA: you ju2t had two thiink that you could do iit huh.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is offline! --  
[12:04:36] TA: all liike "yeah no biig deal ju2t goiing out two 2hove all thii2 2hiit 2o far above our paygrade iit ii2nt even iin warp dii2tance of our orbiit down my gapiing maw and al2o, ju2t for fun, do an acrobatiic fuckiing piirouette 2iix feet deep iintwo the fuckiing home-grown vegetable patch" or 2ome 2hiit.   
[12:04:58] TA: except there havent even BEEN vegetable patche2 two 2lam iintwo 2iince the fuckiing thiirty-2econd century.   
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is offline! --  
[12:05:24] TA: ok. you know what, thii2 better not be one of your 2iick fuckiing joke2.   
[12:05:46] TA: ehehe, liike thiings arent goiing horriibly wrong enough wiithout your 2hiitty 2en2e of humor or iirony or whatever.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] is offline! --  
[12:07:24] TA: ii 2wear two god DK, iif you dont 2top pulliing thii2 bull2hiit thii2 moment, liike thii2 ii2 NOT the fuckiing tiime.   
[12:08:11] TA: liike yeah ha ha good one nobody laughed, now can you ju2t fuckiing 2top beiing an iin2ufferable douchebag and pull the 2liimy 2liicked-up yard2tiick out of your egregiiou2ly viiolated anal 2phiincter already.  
\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 12:22 --

  


  


shidd shid and fard 

carcinoGeneticist  


An wesf

aweaa **sffff**

xxxxxxxxxxx

An ffffffffffsf **sfsfsfsfs** onomasticon sfsfsfsf.


	2. current notes and such

**things i have not bothered to get in at the moment are:**

\- that grey line underneath all the users currently being messaged.  
\- hovering tooltips for closing chat tabs (but i don't think they're really necessary, tbh, since the tabs aren't functional anyway)

\- buttons that change colour when you hover over them

\- arrows for the scroll bar.

**things that differ on purpose:**

\- added a thin grey border between chats in the background, to more easily distinguish between them  
\- the PC handle boxes at the top stretch and shrink to fit the username size, instead of having sizes more dependant on window size. this means that long usernames will be visible, so long as you have a reasonable number of "chat" tabs.

**things i am growing tired of trying to fix:**

\- wonky borders that don't line up  
\- wonky outside borders  
\- wonky padding/extra space  
\- overall css issues

**miscellaneous notes:**

\- you can increase the box width by changing 70% to a higher value. nothing SHOULD be broken, but i haven't actually tried.  
\- not sure if things break if you have too many chat tabs. not sure if I'll bother trying to do horizontal scroll for excessive chats, although I think that would improve mobile compatibility.  
\- icons are just icons from pesterchum that i dumped into an imgur. obviously, I don't own any of the images. 

\- styling for the "window" at the top was done based on a screenshot i found online that was probably taken on windows 10 or something. my screenshots are taken on windows 7, so my UI is different and less sleek. 

\- considering making the top bar look more appropriately win-xp'd, but I think it might be more trouble than it's really worth

\- I did a lot of this by eyeballing and colourpicking screenshots before I actually bothered opening pesterchum myself. Some colours (like x buttons) may be slightly off still, since I only went through the pesterchum styling stuff for a couple of the colours. That's also why text size/borders/etc. probably aren't precisely accurate. Because I was lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't usable now but when it is (if it ever is) pls credit/link back. thx


End file.
